Something Suddenly Has Begun
by Rosebud5
Summary: Five-year-old Julien Enjolras is in desperate need of a friend, and ten-year-old Etienne Combeferre decides to take on the pretentious, yet utterly adorable little child. However, when Enjolras's father steps into the picture, things take a turn for the worse. Will Combeferre and his family be able to save little Julien before it's too late? Lots of precious baby!revolutionaries!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! So, here's my newest Enjolras fic idea... I hope it's enjoyed! Enjolras is five in this, and Combeferre is ten. Just so you have an idea of the age difference. I have two more Enj/Ferre super-brothers fics in the works that will be up soon, and they all kind of correspond, but you certainly don't have to read one to understand the other. However, they will be published in order of how they would happen (chronological order.) But I repeat, you do NOT have to read one to understand the others. Hope you enjoy!

_VERY IMPORTANT: Yes, I'm aware that a ten-year-old babysitting a five-year-old is rather unlikely, but in this fic, Combeferre is a VERY mature ten-year-old, and has two baby sisters he practically helps to raise at home. Madame Enjolras is looking for a friend for her son as well as a care-taker, and she's seen Ferre caring for his sisters and being a very responsible, shockingly adult child a few houses down from her. So. There's that;)_

**Disclaimer:** **This is for the entire fic... Only disclaimer-ing once. "Suddenly" is a song from _Les Miserables _(the 2012 film,) I'm not Victor Hugo, nor do I own the movie or musical of Les Miserables, and this fic was co-written by my amazing cousin Brianna. Cover photo from hamstr's Tumblr page. Check out her art guys... She's perfect!**

~Rosey

* * *

**Something Suddenly Has Begun**

Chapter One:

_This is the biggest house I've ever seen... I wonder if this Julien Enjolras I'm supposed to watch will accept me...I hope he likes me...Is that a golden clock on the wall?!_

Etienne Combeferre made his way up the three flights of stairs towards the nursery of the little boy he was supposed to be watching and (more exciting than that) befriending. He had to admit it felt a little funny to being paid to watch a five-year-old when he was only ten himself, but the boy's mother seemed very insistent that her son needed not only a care-taker but also a friend, and had also insisted on giving the bespectacled child a small salary.

The house was incredibly large and beautiful... Far more grand than Combeferre was used to. The mahogany walls towered above him, and the gold-framed pictures seemed to be staring down at him judgmentally. Etienne could only pray that the little boy he was to look after wouldn't also make him feel so judged. It was an incredibly uncomfortable feeling to have.

Finally, the boy found the large wooden door he was told to look for... Third one on the left. Goodness...Were all doors always this big? And were doorhandles always so far up? Swallowing, Combeferre finally found the strength to reach up and grab the brass handle, twisting it and gently pushing the door open.

Once in the doorway, Etienne blinked, looking around. The room wasn't exactly what he expected it to be. There were a few pictures on the wall, but they were of different French landmarks, not judgmental historical figures. There was a large bed in the far corner, and an even larger bookshelf on the other side of the room. And there, in the middle of the room, on the floor, cross-legged, was a tiny little boy, Julien Enjolras. He had a head full of wild, loosely-curly blond hair and very bright, very serious blue eyes, just looking up at Combeferre with a curious look on his face.

"Are you the person my father is paying to take me off his hands?" the little blond boy asked in a simple, serious tone, not getting up off the floor.

Combeferre blinked, surprised at the phrasing, never having spoken two words to the boy's father. "I'm here to take care of you," the older boy replied, trying to keep his tone level.

Enjolras crossed his arms. "I can take care of myself."

And just like that, Etienne made his mind up. _One of those children, hmm? Alright. _Patiently, Combeferre walked into the room, shrugging and sitting down in the armchair that was at the foot of the large bed. "Alright."

The littler boy looked highly confused. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting," Combeferre replied simply.

The blond arched an eyebrow. "Oh." After a pause, he added in an equally simple tone, "That's my chair."

"Well, now I'm sitting in it," Etienne smiled. "This is the easiest job I've ever had. I'm getting paid to sit."

Julien sat up straighter, looking indignant. "You're getting paid to watch me."

"But you said yourself that you can take care of yourself," Combeferre answered back, calmly. "So all I have to do is sit."

Enjolras was quiet for a minute. "You will find I'm not very interesting," he looked up at the bespectacled child through his mop of blond hair.

Etienne gave a small chuckle and shrug. "So far you are very interesting."

The littler boy was quiet for another moment before holding up four fingers. "I'm this many."

"Four?"Combeferre rose an eyebrow, smiling a little.

"No, don't be silly!" Enjolras piped up, very indignant. "Five!"

"Oh, of course," Etienne chuckled warmly. "How silly of me."

"Mmmhmm," Julien nodded strongly. "How many are you?"

"I'm ten," Combeferre smiled.

"That's not very many," the blond squirmed on the floor. "You're littler than any of the other people paid to watch me."

"Well how old did you think I was?" the brunette tilted his head a little.

"At least twelve," Enjolras's blue eyes were wide and curious.

"Well I've been told I look older than I am," Combeferre resisted the urge to ruffle the little boy's locks.

"I act older than I am," Julien said seriously.

"Yes, you certainly do," Etienne nodded.

Enjolras was quiet for another minute before speaking again, saying the most profound thing he could think of at the moment. "You have glasses."

Combeferre nodded. "You don't."

The blond shook his head. "No. I don't."

A very long pause stretched between the two, Combeferre sitting back and folding his hands over his knee, looking at Enjolras, while the littler boy looked at him silently as well, saying nothing. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, Julien spoke again. "Do you like my books?"

"I don't know," Combeferre shrugged. "I haven't read your books. I like most books, though."

Enjolras spoke seriously. "Mine's about France."

Etienne nodded. "Then I would probably like them. I like France."

Julien pulled out the biggest book on his shelf, almost bigger than himself, struggling with it and setting it on the floor awkwardly, the size of the novel overwhelming to the little child. "I haven't read this one yet."

Combeferre nodded, smiling a little at the adorableness of the little child. "That makes sense."

The blond pointed to the other books, proudly. "I've read a lot of those, though."

"That's quite impressive," the bespectacled child smiled from his position in the chair.

"They're my friends," Enjolras said simply. "I don't know anybody else."

Combeferre frowned a little. "Well you know me. I'll be your friend."

The smaller boy looked him over very seriously. "Hmm...I don't know if I like you yet or not."

Etienne rose an eyebrow. "Alright then. I'm not sure if I like you or not either."

At this, Enjolras crossed his arms. "My father said that none of you people who watch me enjoy it. Is that true?"

Combeferre frowned, feeling a little anger rise inside him. "I am enjoying it so far."

Enjolras gave a little shrug. "You haven't been here long."

"That's true," Etienne nodded. "But you are making it very easy for me."

Big, blue eyes blinked up at Combeferre from under a mop of curls. "So you'll come back?"

"Why wouldn't I? Like I said, I'm getting paid to sit."

Enjolras shrugged a little. "People don't usually come back. They always leave."

"Well that seems incredibly rude," Combeferre bit his lip.

The blond was quiet for several minutes before talking again, simply. "I think I should know what your name is since you know mine."

"My name is Combeferre," the brunette answered kindly.

"That's a silly name," Enjolras said in a once more simple tone.

"What makes it silly?" Combeferre asked patiently.

"'Cause I can't spell it," Julien replied, seriously, hair in his eyes again.

Etienne laughed a little. "Well, you can just call me Ferre."

Enjolras's face lit up, and he smiled sincerely for the first time that afternoon. "I can spell that! F-A-I-R!"

The bespectacled child held back a laugh. "That's impressive."

The tiny blond nodded. "Bet you can't spell my name."

Combeferre smiled. "E-N-J-O-L-R-A-S. Is that right?"

Julien blinked, and then nodded. "Yes."

Etienne recrossed his legs, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Lucky guess, I suppose."

Enjolras nodded seriously. "Yes." He paused for a minute before speaking again. "How long are you staying today?"

Combeferre glanced at the clock on the wall. "Only for about ten more minutes today."

Julien spoke hurriedly. "When will you be back?"

"Well, your maman asked me to come back tomorrow afternoon," the bespectacled child got to his feet.

Enjolras bolted to his feet too, nodding hurriedly. "I'll still be here. You may sit in that chair again. You may even read one of my books of you'll come back."

"Well thank you," Etienne smiled warmly. "I will probably enjoy that."

The tiny blond looked almost timid. "So...You will come back? You're not leaving forever?"

Combeferre gave a tiny frown. "Of course I'm coming back. Don't you worry about that."

Enjolras nodded happily. "Alright. Then I will be here too."

"Well, you do live here," Etienne had to smile a little.

"Yes," Julien said quite seriously. "That's why I'll be here, silly."

Combeferre smiled and once more had to resist ruffling his hair. "Of course."

"So...I'll see you tomorrow, F-A-I-R?" Enjolras asked half-seriously, half-trying to make a joke.

"Yes. I promise," Combeferre beamed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Hooray! Chapter one done! What do you all think? Isn't baby Enj a doll? Brianna and I worked very hard to make them both as adorable as possible;)

So what do you all think so far? **Please, please, PLEASE post a review and let me know! **

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So! Three stories going at once, in true Sarahbob style! ;) I was planning on writing a fourth one, a Courf/Cosette one, and indeed I will, but I must finish these three before I work on that one or I fear these Superbrothers! fics will never get done. But! Keep an eye out for that C/C fanfiction sometime in the future! Thank you all for your support!

~Rosey

* * *

Chapter Two:

Enjolras would have been lying to himself if he had said that he wasn't afraid that Etienne Combeferre would return the following day. For his entire life (which was quite long, let's not forget...five years now), people would come in to watch after him, and after a day, they would never return. He never quite understood why, though the words "pretentious" and "stubborn" were often yelled as the caretakers would walk out of the house. He had to admit, it felt a little different with Combeferre... Perhaps because Combeferre was closer to his own age? He wasn't sure... All he knew is he hoped... He truly did... That the bespectacled boy would be back as he promised to be. But the blond tried desperately not to get his hopes up. After all, hopes rarely came true. He knew that, even at five years old.

And so, of course, it came as rather a shock to the little blond when, at exactly the time Combeferre promised he would come back, the door cracked open and the older child walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Hello."

Enjolras turned around, blinking a little in surprise. "Hello. You came back."

Combeferre nodded, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. "Well I said I would."

The tiny blond looked immensely relieved for a split second before clearing his throat and pointing to the chair the other boy sat in the day before. "You may sit."

"Thank you," the sandy-haired boy smiled, going to sit.

Enjolras watched him wordlessly with wide and serious blue eyes, resuming his position on the floor, cross legged. Combeferre looked back at him calmly, his hands folded on his lap. "Yes?"

The smaller child pointed to his bookshelf. "You may read one of those, if you like."

Combeferre got up to examine the books, smiling. "Which one do you suggest I read?"

Enjolras pointed to one that read _A Child's First Book About France _on the spine. "That's my favorite."

The taller boy smiled and pulled out the book, moving back to the chair. "Alright. Then that is the one I'll read."

Julien nodded seriously and went for another book, sitting back on the floor and sticking his tongue out a little in concentration as he reads, his face adorably serious. Etienne smiled a little at the adorableness before going back to his own book.

The two read on in silence for several minutes, in surprising comfort for two people who had never met before yesterday. It took about fifteen minutes until Enjolras began shifting uncomfortably from his place on the floor, clearing his throat, his face scrunching up a little. Combeferre looked up patiently, watching the child squirm uncomfortably before the tiny blond finally found his voice. "Ummm... Ferre?"

"Yes?" the other child asked kindly, setting aside his book.

"Umm..." Enjolras looked up, almost sheepishly. "Bet you don't know what S-A-L-A-R-Y means."

Combeferre smiled a little at the clever phrasing. "Salary means how much people get paid for their jobs."

Julien nodded solemnly. "I knew that."

"I'm sure you did," Combeferre nodded back with equal solemnity.

"I did," Enjolras said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "I just...forgotted."

"That's fine," Etienne smiled warmly.

Julien bit his lip. "Umm... Is forgotted the right word?"

"Forgot," Combeferre said kindly.

Enjolras turned bright red. "Oh."

The bespectacled student grinned and had to resist ruffling the blond's hair. "That's alright. It's easy to get words mixed up."

The blond nodded seriously, his eyes wide. "There's an awful lot of words, you know. I want to be able to make them sound well. Good. Goodly?"

"Good."

"I said that," Enjolras snapped a little. "I did not ask for help."

"Oh. I am most sorry," Combeferre apologized seriously, his eyes growing a little behind his glasses.

Julien nodded just as seriously. "I forgive you."

"Thank you," Etienne's eyes were quite solemn.

Enjolras looked up, seemingly surprised that Combeferre thanked him. "Umm... You're welcome."

What follows is possibly the reason that Combeferre and Enjolras grew to be as close of friends as they were. Though a million other things tightened this bond, the next few minutes was the time that bonded them... The time the link was forged. Enjolras looked back down at his book, and Combeferre did the same. After about a minute of silently reading, Enjolras looked up at Combeferre curiously. The bespectacled boy turned a page in his book, not looking up. Julien, eager to try and keep up with the older boy, quickly turned the page in his own book, though not done yet, just to stay on the same pace as Etienne. The bigger boy smiled a little down at his own book, and waited until Enjolras finished reading his new page before turning the page of his own, causing the tiny boy to look up, excited, thinking he was actually in pace with the other boy. Combeferre just kept smiling down at his own book, keeping his pace slow. Enjolras quickly looked back down at his own book, continuing to read.

After a few minutes of his patient, kind act, Combeferre looked up at him. "What are you reading, Julien?"

"_French History 1600-1650_," Enjolras replied, also looking up, leaving out the _For Children _at the end of the title.

"That's quite impressive," Combeferre smiled.

"I love France," Enjolras said seriously, his eyes wide.

"I can tell," the bespectacled student chuckled warmly.

The blond bounced up and down a little on the ground, almost looking like a normal five-year-old child. "Do you like France?"

Combeferre's smile grew wider at the cuteness. "Yes I do."

Enjolras settled down a little and nodded more solemnly. "Then I might like you. Maybe."

"Well then," Etienne held back a another chuckle. "I might like you as well. Maybe."

"Really?" Enjolras's eyes grew bigger than normal.

"Probably," Combeferre said in an obviously joking tone. "I haven't decided yet."

Enjolras smiled a little and looked back down at his book, burying his nose in it. "You should decide soon so I can decide too."

"Alright," the older boy laughed. "I will try my best."

XXXX

Twenty minutes later, Combeferre subtly set aside the book he had been reading, having finished it several minutes ago since it was a book for much smaller children. He glanced over at Enjolras, who was still working through his own book, looking a little frustrated. The blond glanced up when he felt the other boy's eyes on him, and his brows furrowed a little. "Ferre?"

"Yes?"

"Ummm... I'm not done yet," he mumbled, sounding ashamed.

"I know," Combeferre replied with gentle patience.

"You are."

"Yes, I am."

There was a very long pause, and then Julien spoke again. "My book's longer though."

"Yes, it is," Etienne smiled kindly.

Enjolras was very quiet for several moments before looking down and tossing his book aside with sudden distain, bringing his knees to his chest. "My father told me that was an easy book. He said I should have it read in fifteen minutes."

Combeferre furrowed his brows, secretly angry with this man he had never met. "Well he's wrong. You're a much faster reader than most children your age."

Julien said nothing, looking away, his eyes shaded with anger towards himself. Etienne bit his lip. "Enjolras? Is something wrong?"

Enjolras quickly shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

Etienne rose an eye brow. "Did you get bored?"

The blond shook his head, still not looking up. "I don't get bored." His eyes travelled to the giant book by his bookshelf he had shown Combeferre the previous day, looking almost longing.

"You like me to read that book to you?" Combeferre asked kindly.

Julien squirmed a little. "Um... You may read the words in there out loud."

Etienne smiled a little at the phrasing. "Well. Alright then. If you permit it."

"Yes," Enjolras nodded solemnly. "I permit it."

Combeferre got up and took the book off the floor, going back to his chair and opening to the first page. "_Gulliver's Travels. _Chapter One."

The tiny boy settled on the floor at his feet, looking up at him with wide eyes, taking in every word thirstily. Little did he know just how important that book would grow to be to him. All he knew at the moment was that this Etienne Combeferre made him feel smart and safe, and that was all he wanted.

* * *

Wow! That chapter was hard to write, for some reason! Well, anyway, I hope you all liked it, and please REVIEW! :D

~Rosey


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Here's chapter three! I'm so glad all of you seem to be enjoying baby!Enjolras so far, because I sure love writing him! Hope you all like this chapter!

~Rosey

* * *

Chapter Three:

"And there's the end of chapter three," Combeferre smiled as he looked over the top of _Gulliver's Travels _at the tiny blond boy still sitting at his feet.

Enjolras tried hard to suppress a yawn, blinking heavily, nodding. "Mmm. I liked that chapter best so far."

"I did too," Combeferre chuckled warmly, setting the book aside and getting to his feet, with the intention of carrying Enjolras to bed.

Julien's big blue eyes blinked up in worry as the older boy stood. "You're leaving?" He said this with all the fear of a child far too used to people going away.

Etienne grinned warmly and shook his head, stooping to put his hands under Enjolras's arms to scoop him up. "No. I'm going to put you in bed."

The blond pouted sleepily. "You may not put me to bed like a child."

Combeferre laughed fondly, sitting cross legged beside Enjolras. "Oh, alright then. I won't. But I don't think the floor is very comfortable."

After a moment of silence, Enjolras blinked up at Combeferre again. "'Ferre?"

"Hmm?"

"Please come back tomorrow? Please? You can read more words out loud. And you can even sit on my floor with me to read it," Enjolras spoke in an almost reverent whisper, looking as if he breathed wrong the older boy would stomp out of the room and never come back.

Combeferre had to grin once more at the cuteness. "Of course I will come back tomorrow."

"Thank you, 'Ferre," the blond offered him a small smile, shifting a little on the ground. "I am sorry if I'm troubling you..."

This sounded painfully quoted, and Combeferre bit his lip. "Not at all, little one. Not at all."

Julien looked up at this, highly offended. "I'm not little!"

Combeferre chuckled warmly. "No. Of course you aren't. My apologies."

Enjolras looked confused, as if never having been on the other side of an apology before. He bit his lip, thinking of the proper way to respond. "Um... It's quite alright. You are forgiven."

Etienne smiled at him. "Thank you."

The younger child gave a little nod. "You're welcome." He then yawned sleepily again, his curls flopping into his eyes.

Combeferre grinned at him fondly, looking at the clock which read 8:45. Awfully late for a five-year-old to be up. "When are you going to sleep?"

Enjolras looked up at him through his mane of golden hair. "When're you leaving?"

"In about fifteen minutes," Etienne glanced back at the clock, then at the small child on the floor.

"Then I will stay awake until you leave," Julien spoke defiantly, though he had to swallow another yawn as he spoke.

"Alright," Combeferre had to resist ruffling his hair. "But if you fall asleep, I won't be offended."

Enjolras looked surprised. "It's rude to sleep you know. When other people are over, or if you have things to do."

"Well, I think I could let it slip."

"I will wait until you leave."

Combeferre took a little breath, and then nodded. "Alright. But... I don't know if I'll be able to stay awake that long. All that reading wore me out."

Enjolras bit his little lip. "Oh. Well... If you fall asleep, I might be able to as well. Maybe."

Etienne nodded, and fake yawned in a shockingly believable manner. "Well I may have to close my eyes for a few minutes until I have to leave."

The blond pointed to his bed. "You may use my bed if you like."

Combeferre shook his head. "It would be terribly rude of me to have the bed and you have the floor."

Enjolras shook his head. "But you're the guest."

"And you live here."

"But I'm the host. And I don't want to be a burden to you." And with that, Enjolras went decisively to the bed, grabbed a pillow, and curled up on the floor, back to Combeferre.

Combeferre frowned, deciding he didn't like hearing those words from the mouth of such a tiny boy. Sighing, he grabbed another pillow and a blanket, draping the blanket across Enjolras and then laying down a few feet away from the blond. "Alright then. We'll both sleep on the floor."

But the small blond child didn't answer, having already fallen asleep, as soon as his head hit the pillow. Combeferre smiled at the dozing boy and soon found himself drifting off as well.

XXXX

Later that evening, Enjolras woke up, a little sore from sitting on the floor, peering into the darkness and seeing Combeferre was gone. Much to his surprise, he felt a small bubble of panic rise in him at the though of Etienne leaving even for the night. What if he never came back, like the others? What if he got mad at Enjolras for falling asleep and left for good? What if...?

Suddenly, the door opened and Madame Enjolras stepped into the room, no older than twenty-four, her blond hair loose down her back, her beautiful face lit with the candle in her hand. She smiled when she saw her precious baby boy was awake, and she went over to kneel by him. "Hello, Julien!"

Enjolras smiled back, and swallowed back his fears about Combeferre. "Hello. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful," she smiled, kissing his nose lovingly. "Darling, why are you on the floor?"

Julien smiled proudly up at her, bouncing up and down a little on his bum. "I was a good host!"

"I'm so proud of you honey," Madame Enjolras beamed. "But I still don't understand why you're on the floor."

The small boy stuck out his tongue a little in concentration. "Com... Combe... Combef... 'Ferre. He said he was tired and I wanted him to have the bed, so I slept on the floor!"

His mother smiled and pulled him onto her lap, holding him close to her. "How considerate of you!"

Julien nodded and beamed up at her. "I didn't cause any trouble for him at all, Maman! Maybe he'll keep coming back!" His little face was heartbreakingly hopeful, and Madame Enjolras squeezed him tightly, resting her chin in his curls.

"Of course he will. You are an angel, darling."

"No I'm not," Enjolras shook his head a little, burying closer against her. "I'm just a boy."

"You're my angel," she whispered, kissing his head lovingly, frowning as she thought of her husband and the source of her son's fears.

Julien gave a little nod, though he still didn't look fully convinced. "Okay. May I go to bed now please?"

Madame Enjolras scooped him up and put him in bed, pillow, blanket, and all. "Of course, sweetheart."

Julien gave her a smile. "Thank you very much."

She kissed his forehead, and then gave him a mischievous smile. "What? No hug for your Maman?"

Enjolras's smile grew even wider and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, burying his head in her nightdress.

Madame Enjolras hugged him tightly for a moment, and then began to tickle him. Julien laughed gleefully, trying to pull away. "That's not fair!"

She kept tickling him, laughing as well. "What isn't? You could have done the same to me?"

"Could have too!" Enjolras managed between giggles. "I'm just too nice to do it!"

She stopped tickling him and held him close to her again, carding her fingers through his curls. "I love you, mon fis. So much."

The tiny boy hugged her back, talking in an adorably professional tone. "Thank you very much."

Madame Enjolras squeezed him tightly, and then began to tuck him in, pulling his blanket up to his chin. "You are most welcome."

The small child blinked up at her through the candle light. "Maman?"

"Yes dear?"

"Umm... Papa's not going to be home for a long time, is he?"

Madame Enjolras gave a small frown, tucking a golden curl behind her son's ear. "No, sweetheart. He isn't."

Julien gave a nod. "Okay. Thank you. Just wondering."

She finished tucking him in and kissed his nose. "But I'll be here."

"Well yes of course," Enjolras nodded, latching onto his teddy bear tightly. "You're always here. That's why you're special."

The young mother smiled and smoothed his hair with an almost painful amount of love. "You're special too."

Julien yawned sleepily. "I am?"

"Mmmhmm. You're the most special person I know."

Enjolras popped up at this, his sleepy eyes happy. "Really?"

She giggled and gently pushed him back down against his mountain of pillows. "Yes."

He beamed sleepily, yawned again, and blinked heavily up at her. "You know who else is special? 'Ferre. He came back, and he's even coming back tomorrow most probably."

Madame Enjolras gave her son an almost sad smile. "Yes. He is special too. Do you like him?"

Her son nodded. "I think so. But don't tell him." He gave her another little serious nod. "It's a secret."

She grinned back at him, lovingly. "Of course. It's our little secret."

And with that, she sat down on the bed next to him, pulling him into her lap, and began to hum her precious son a lullaby, rocking him gently, feeling more blessed than she had in a very long time.

_If only moments like this could last forever._

* * *

End of chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed baby!jolras as much as I love writing him!

If you liked it, or have advice on how to improve it, please review!

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the drag in updates... Been auditioning! Say hello to the new Mistress Overdone of "Measure for Measure!" Huzzah! But anywho, on to the next chapter of baby revolutionaries! Enjoy!

~Rosey

* * *

Chapter Four:

The following morning found Julien sitting cross-legged on the ground, with the giant book in his lap, his eyes trained on the clock, his fingers tapping the cover of the book a little anxiously. As much as he hated it, he was indeed becoming attached to Combeferre. A little too attached, in his opinion... But attached none the less. And that was dangerous because attachment meant disappointment.

Before Enjolras could think much more about the issues of attachment (such a big subject for such a small boy,) the door to his room opened and Combeferre walked in, right on time. Enjolras spun around and smiled a little at him. "Hello."

"Hello," Etienne smiled back, closing the door behind him.

Enjolras held up the massive book, nearly tipping backwards with the weight. "I have the book. And I have decided you may sit with me on the floor if you like today."

Combeferre chuckled warmly and went over to sit on the floor by the tiny child. "Where did we leave off?" he asked kindly as he held out a hand to take the book from Enjolras.

Julien pointed to the bookmarked page instantly. "There. You were talking about the little people tying Gulliver up."

"That's right," Etienne smiled and laid down on his stomach, the book in front of him. Enjolras followed suit, scooting a little closer to look at the words over Combeferre's shoulder. The bespectacled student began reading aloud, and the blond child listened intently, biting his lip in concentration, watching closely. Occasionally, Combeferre would add in explanations as if they were part of the book when he knew a word was too big or the plot was too confusing for the tiny boy.

After many minutes of reading together, Enjolras was finally comfortable enough around Combeferre that he asked a question straight up, not trying to hide that he needed help understanding, not even realizing what a huge step it was for him. "What's 'productive' mean?"

Combeferre had to smile, knowing this was a new step. "It means things get done on time and correctly."

Julien gave a quick nod and beamed. "I'm good at that!"

"I'm sure you are," Etienne nodded seriously.

"Mmmhmm! Or at least I try to be." There was a pause here, where Enjolras fiddled with the loose carpet, his face falling, before he spoke again, quieter this time. "You can keep saying words out loud."

It wasn't two minutes later, however, that Enjolras's stomach rumbled and he reddened, flattening himself lower to the floor, trying to muffle the sound.

Combeferre gave a small chuckle, and pushed himself up on his elbows. "You know what? I'm hungry."

Julien looked up with wide, blue eyes. "You are?"

Etienne nodded solemnly. "Very."

"Well... Maybe we could go read in the kitchen. If you wanted to," Enjolras ventured, biting his lip.

The older boy arched an eye brow. "I wasn't reading. I was saying words out loud."

Enjolras's eyes widened, his jaw agape, shocked at himself for the wording. "O-Of course..."

Combeferre smiled and stood, the book under his arm. "Well are we going to say words out loud in the kitchen or not?"

The blond nodded quickly, getting to his feet. Wordlessly, he scampered ahead down the stairs, darting out the room. Combeferre had to grin at the way the mop of curls bounced and he followed, steps behind. When they reached the kitchen, Julien looked longingly at the food selection, but acted nonchalant as he faced Combeferre in that adorably professional tone. "Here's your food options. Take your pick."

Silently, Etienne turned to the cabinets and set to work as Enjolras struggled up a tall chair to sit by the counter, nearly falling off twice in the process. After a few moments, Combeferre turned back to face Julien, two sandwiches in hand, placing one in front of the tiny blond. "Oops," he smiled warmly. "I accidentally made too much for me to eat. I hope you can eat it so it doesn't go to waste."

Enjolras looked up at him with a little thankful smile. "Um... I can try. Thank you."

Etienne smiled and had to resist ruffling the blond curls. "You're welcome."

The blond child waited for Combeferre to take a bite before digging in himself, as if starving. Etienne had to smile at the precious child, and continued to eat as well. Enjolras would occasionally glance at the book, laying open on the table, trying to read the words for himself, chewing thoughtfully. The bespectacled student swallowed a bite, and offered the tiny boy a comforting grin. "You like that book?"

Julien nodded seriously. "Yes I do. Do you like it?"

"Yes," Combeferre nodded, also seriously. "I find it very interesting."

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Enjolras finished his sandwich, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Etienne had to smile at this childlike motion, finishing off his sandwich as well and taking the plates back into the kitchen. When he returned, he found the small blond looking up at him curiously, his head cocked a little to the side. Combeferre blinked, looking down at himself. "What? Did I spill something?"

"No," Enjolras shook his head a little. "I have just decided that I like you."

At this, Etienne had to grin. "Oh. Well that's good. Because I like you too."

The blond grinned widely. "Really?"

Combeferre nodded. "Yes. Really."

An elated look spread across Enjolras's face for a moment before he was suddenly serious again. "Also you make horrible sandwiches."

"Oh?" Etienne blinked in surprise.

"Yes," Julien nodded. "I do not like what you put on my sandwich."

"Well I suppose next time you could just tell me what you want," Combeferre offered as he went to sit by the small child.

"I don't want to trouble you though," Enjolras mumbled innocently, his blue eyes shining earnestly.

"Well thank you," Etienne had to smile. "But honestly, I already had everything out."

"Well..." Julien shifted a little. "Then I guess I will tell you next time."

"Good idea," Combeferre beamed comfortably.

Suddenly, Enjolras's eyes darted to a large portrait hanging on the wall of a very serious looking man with graying blond hair and icy blue eyes, his facial expression hard and demeaning, his hand gripping the hilt of a sword tightly. The blond swallowed a little, and looked down at his toes, whispering quietly. "Ferre?"

"Yes?" Etienne asked softly, though he was glaring at the portrait on the wall with distain.

"May... May we go back up to my room now?" Enjolras asked quietly, his eyes still downcast.

Combeferre frowned and nodded. "Of course."

Julien cast one last glance up at the picture on the wall and swallowed, nodding. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome very much," Etienne put a gentle arm around the boy's shoulders. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

I know, I know... Another fluffy, filler chapter. I promise, within a chapter or two, things are REALLY going to pick up. I hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter, though, and I hope you review!

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everybody! Here's the next chapter of the precious baby!revolutionaries! Never fear, "Catch Me I'm Falling" should be updated VERY soon! I'm trying to update these stories in order, or else CMIF would have been updated much sooner. Thanks for all your support, lovelies!

AND THE NEW COVER OF THIS BOOK IS MADE BY THE LOVELY LADYOFGLASS RUN AND SHOWER HER WITH COOKIES AND JOY!

~Rosey

* * *

Chapter Five:

It was a few weeks later that found Combeferre once again sitting in "his" chair in Enjolras's room, watching the tiny blond get ready for a special outing with him. He had come into the youngster's room that morning and said simply "get on a coat. You don't get out enough, and so today you're doing just that. Getting out." And, much to Combeferre's surprise, Enjolras didn't even question it. He simply leapt to his feet and scurried to start preparing. Combeferre had frowned a little at the child's eagerness to get outside of the house... _He really does need to get out more, the poor child..._

Enjolras put on his jacket and looked up towards his older friend. "Where we going?" he asked cheerfully.

Combeferre shrugged a little and helped Enjolras button up his jacket. "I'm not sure yet. We'll figure it out when we get there."

The small blond furrowed his brows a little. "That's not a very exact plan, is it?"

The bespectacled child chuckled. "No. I didn't exactly plan this. I just think you should get out of the house."

The tinier boy nodded with wide eyes. "I'd... I'd like that very much."

"I thought you would," Combeferre smiled and got to his feet.

Enjolras slipped his boots on as Combeferre put his own jacket on. The older child watched with a small smile on his face as the blond's fingers wavered over the laces on his shoes. The brunette continued to watch, seeing if the little boy would ask for help. Julien tried to tie a lace even as Combeferre watched, biting his lip in frustration. The bespectacled student had to chuckle a little at how precious Enjolras was as the smaller boy continued to keep trying to tie a knot, grunting a little in frustration.

At last, the blond peeked up at him. "Umm... Hey Ferre?"

The other child smiled back. "Yes?"

"Umm... Umm I..."

"Yes?" Combeferre rose an eyebrow.

"I...I don't know how to tie my shoes," the small child sounded very embarrassed, ashamed, and defeated, and it brought a frown to the other boy's face.

Etienne gently knelt down before Julien and reached out to press the tiny boy's hand. "Put your foot in my lap." Enjolras did as he was told, looking away, ashamed. Combeferre grabbed the laces and offered him a small smile. "Well you have to watch if you're going to learn, silly."

At this, Julien blushed a little and looked up, watching as his friend began to tie the laces step by step. "First, you have to cross the laces, like this. Then you make a loop with one and wrap the other around your thumb and finger that are holding it. See? Try and do that much with the other shoe."

Enjolras tried to do so, but unfortunately failed. He looked up with wide eyes, swallowing a little. "I'm very sorry I messed up..."

"It's fine," Combeferre smiled warmly. "You're learning. Try again."

The blond bit his lip and tried again, with slightly trembling hands. The bespectacled boy gently guided the smaller boy's hands, and Enjolras watched and tried to follow along. While the older boy worked, the smaller child looked up with eyes that were, at last, trusting. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at very many things."

The older boy frowned and shook his head at the words. "Sure you are. You just have to find them."

Julien nodded slightly and then scooted closer towards Combeferre, whispering into his ear. "I also don't want to be a show off, you know."

"Well that's a good thing," Etienne chuckled warmly. "Show offs aren't any fun."

Gently, Combeferre finished tying the laces and helped the smaller boy to his feet, until they were both standing. "Alright, mon ami. Are you ready to head out? We can just start walking and see where we end up."

The blond fidgeted a little. "Did my Mamman say it was alright to go?"

"Yes," the bespectacled student smiled. "I asked her this morning."

Enjolras smiled and relaxed. "Well that's okay then."

The two boys quickly made their way down the stairs, Combeferre excited to take Enjolras on his first real outing, and Enjolras excited to at last get out of the house and breathe the fresh London air. As they reached the porch, Etienne lead the smaller boy out into the street, walking in a random direction, careful of carriages and other pedestrians.

"So," Combeferre at last spoke. "What have you been up to since I was here last?"

"Well," Julien thought. "I've been reading a lot."

"Which books?"

"Our book. _Gulliver's Travels_."

"Oh good!" Etienne smiled warmly. "Which parts?"

"The first few chapters. Because they're easier," Enjolras admitted with pink cheeks.

"Well that's good," Combeferre chuckled easily. "It's always best to start at the beginning after all."

Julien nodded with wide eyes. "That's true. Chapter four has some very big words." Silently, he took the older boy's hand by instinct, his mother always telling him to hold on to a grown up when outside. Etienne was surprised when Enjolras did so, but held on tightly as they headed towards a lake that now appeared in the near distance, unable to help the small smile that spread across his face.

Eventually, Combeferre spoke again. "How are you liking this outing so far?"

"Yes," Enjolras beamed and nodded. "It's very... Big out here."

"Yes, it is."

"Ferre?"

"Hmm?"

"I would not want to get lost out here."

"Me either."

A pause, then, "Ferre?"

"Yes?"

"How long until we're there?"

Combeferre smiled as they walked into the little park that had the lake flowing through it. "We're here. See?"

The tiny boy looked around in awe, eyes shining and wide, the breeze ruffling his curls. Etienne chuckled warmly and squeezed his hand softly. "You like it?"

Enjolras nodded earnestly. "It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

A small duckling waddled towards the duo and Enjolras watched him with wide eyes. Combeferre chuckled warmly and reached into the picnic basket he had brought along and pulled out a piece of bread, handing it to the small boy. "Here... You can feed it."

The blond looked over at Combeferre with an awed expression and then took the bread, kneeling down and crumbling the bread in his hands, holding it out cautiously, swallowing as the duck approached closer, watching the tiny child with a tilted head. Etienne sprinkled a few crumbs out in front of Enjolras so the duck could would come closer. The small animal waddled up to the crumbs, nibbling, and then approached Julien, nibbling out of his hands. Making the cutest sound of delight, the blond looked up happily at Combeferre, a real smile on his face. The older boy grinned and knelt down so he could see better. Enjolras watched happily as the duck continued to eat, the blue eyes shining with joy. Whispering quietly, he leaned in towards his friend. "It tickles!"

Combeferre gave a small laugh. "Does it?"

"Yes," Enjolras giggled happily.

The bespectacled boy grinned back. "You're very good at feeding ducks. You aren't scaring it away."

"It's even smaller than I am!" Julien spoke softly but gleefully.

"Yes, it is," the brunette watched with a smile as the boy continued feeding the little creature.

"And it's so fluffy too!"

"Yes, it's not a old duck. It still has it's baby feathers."

"Yes," Enjolras looked up at Ferre. "It's a baby, huh?"

Soon, the bread crumbs were gone and the duck quacked at the blond child before waddling away. Combeferre laughed a little and watched the baby duck go back towards the lake as Enjolras stood straight and waved good-bye to it's tail feathers. The older boy smiled and got to his feet as well, facing his young ward. "Now what would you like to do?"

Enjolras thought for a moment, then spoke. "I read a book one time about somebody going fishing."

Combeferre smiled back. "We could try that. I'll have to find a fishing pole."

"Where're you going to find one?" the blond blinked in admiration of Combeferre's readiness to try this task.

Etienne thought for a moment before going over to a man who was selling fishing poles and bought one, returning in seconds. "Here."

Julien blinked in shock, and then said, very adorably, looking up at Combeferre with bright, wide eyes. "How very handy."

The brunette had to hold back a laugh. "Yes. It is."

"It's very big."

"I'll help you."

"I can do it!"

"Okay," Combeferre laughed, putting the pole in the small boy's tiny hands. "Go ahead then."

Enjolras struggled with the pole towards the lake, balancing it without much success. When he reached the water, he turned back around towards the older boy. "How do you fish?"

"Throw the hook into the water, and sit and wait," Etienne smiled warmly.

And with that, Enjolras took the hook in his hands, threw it into the water physically... Hook only... And sat on the bank. Combeferre chuckled and went over to sit beside his small ward. After a moment of happy peace, Julien looked up towards his friend. "Ferre?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for taking me here today."

"You're welcome. Would you like to do it again some time?"

"Yes please and thank you!"

"You're most welcome."

* * *

And there's the last fluffy chapter before the drama starts! The action REALLY picks up in the next chapter... Be ready! This was another chapter to establish the quickly strengthening brotherhood between Enjolras and Combeferre. Please let me know what you think!

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay in updating... When I'm not at work or class, I'm at rehearsal... Even over fall break. So here's the fruits of my "I should be memorizing but I want to write fan-fiction" labor. I hope you all enjoy! This is the chapter where things pick up... Be prepared.

~Rosey

* * *

Chapter Six:

Combeferre could tell there was something wrong with Enjolras the moment he walked into the child's bedroom the following day. Little Julien sat on the bed, his hands folded in his lap, his blue eyes trained on the ground, his lips in a set line. Etienne frowned a little, stepping inside the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Julien?" Combeferre spoke up quietly, going over to sit by him. "Are you alright?"

The blond just nodded, wordlessly, not looking up. Etienne's frown deepened and he reached over to put a hand on Enjolras's little shoulder. "Julien? Please talk to me?"

The small boy was quiet for a very long while before finally looking up, meekly. "I... My father's home today."

The bespectacled child blinked, then looked down. "Oh. I see. I've never met him before."

"I haven't much either. I met him two years ago for the first time." Julien shifted a little on the bed for a moment. "I didn't like it very much."

Combeferre swallowed a little and squeezed Enjolras's shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry. Would you like to go on another outing? Get your mind off it?"

The blond was very quiet for a minute, and Etienne decided mentally that he officially despised Enjolras's father more than anybody on earth for making the feisty child so subdued. Finally, the five-year-old spoke up in a tiny voice. "May we maybe to the lake again please?"

The older child's face broke into a smile and he nodded, eagerly. "Of course! We can even go fishing again, and feed the ducks!"

Enjolras brightened up a little at this. "I liked feeding the ducks."

"I did too," Etienne smiled, getting to his feet and reaching for Enjolras's coat to hand it to him. "And guess what?"

"Hmm?" the blond looked up as he slid his coat on.

"Bet I can beat you to the door!" Combeferre grinned, turning and bolting out the door.

Enjolras shifted a little, unsure. His father didn't like childishness like racing... But maybe he could run quietly? Maybe he could be act his age just for a minute? And with that, little Julien turned and raced out after his friend.

Combeferre grinned when he saw Enjolras running after him, relaxing as his little friend did. He turned to keep running, pausing long enough for Julien to make it a few steps ahead of him, ensuring the small boy would win.

It was then Etienne realized that Julien had stopped running, and was frozen in a now-open doorway, his eyes going wide, and his body rigid, looking like a scared, tiny little boy... _Which... He is..._

Monsieur Enjolras stood in the doorway of his office, his graying blond hair slicked back in perfect precision, his stony eyes glaring at his son, his height nearly reaching seven feet as he towered over his tiny child. Julien trembled in his shadow as the man spoke in an icy, even tone. "Julien. Rene. Enjolras."

Combeferre was also frozen, having never seen the man in person before. Finally, he found his voice. "Um... Hello, monsieur. My name is Etienne Combeferre. I'm entertaining Julien... Is something wrong?"

"Ah," the giant man turned to face Etienne, and the boy under his gaze felt his blood run cold. "You're the child paid to be my son's friend. It would take payment to pretend to like this one, wouldn't it? Little burden of a brat."

Julien's eyes grew wide and pained, but Combeferre's eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. "Actually, sir, I've been greatly enjoying my time with Julien. In fact, I don't think it's necessary to pay me at all."

Enjolras's little chin trembled slightly, though he tried desperately to stop it. His father's icy glare turned on his son again, and he spat through clenched teeth. "Don't you cry, boy. Crying is for children. You are five years old, not two!" He turned back towards Combeferre, who was all but shaking in fury. "I apologize for this boy making you tell such lies. We will raise your pay, or you may leave if you wish."

By now, Etienne was furious and was speaking in a very calm voice so he didn't start yelling. "Sir, I am telling the truth. And I can't accept any money for spending time with Julien. I enjoy it and I won't be leaving."

Monsieur Enjolras huffed coldly. "So you're determined to keep up this lie, hmm? Very well. You may escort him back to his room. I shall have a very serious talk with him about this later on." At the prospect of this 'talk,' Julien looked down and bit on his lip so hard to keep it from trembling it drew blood.

Combeferre, however, was not stepping down as his eyes blazed dangerously. "Monsieur, with all due respect, I don't believe that will be necessary. As I said earlier, I am telling the truth. And honestly, I'm slightly offended that you believe me to be dishonest."

Enjolras looked up meekly, his blond curls falling into his eyes, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Ferre... Please, don't..."

The bespectacled child stopped talking, his mouth set in a thin line, looking Monsieur Enjolras in the eye, almost challenging him. He set a gentle hand on Enjolras's back to comfort him, and frowned when he felt how the small boy was shaking.

Monsieur Enjolras spoke in a cold, stony voice to the two children before him. "You may go."

The smallest child gently pulled on Ferre's hand, speaking weakly. "Please, 'Ferre, let's just go..."

After shooting one last glare at Monsieur Enjolras, Combeferre turned and gently escorted Julien back to his bedroom, both children feeling Enjolras's father's glare burning into the back of their skulls.

Once inside the room, Enjolras locked the door for the first time since Combeferre had been coming to visit him, looking down at the floor, utterly ashamed. Etienne bit his lip and knelt down to Enjolras's eye level, speaking softly. "Julien? Are you alright?"

Not looking up, Julien began reciting words that shattered the older boy's heart... Words the tiny child had obviously said far too many times before. "You do not have to come back. I have behaved badly and am a disgrace to the family. There is no need to turn in a letter of resignation. You will get paid for your troubles. I am very sorry."

Combeferre frowned, tilting Enjolras's head up to look him in the eye. "Enjolras, I am not going anywhere. I don't want to be paid. You are no trouble, and I have _loved_ spending time with you."

A single tear slipped from Enjolras's eyes and a horrified look crossed his face as he felt it fall, turning bright red and brushing it away hurriedly. "I am so, so sorry... It won't happen again, I'm so sorry..."

Etienne's frown deepened as he reached up to wipe a few more tears off the small marble cheeks. "You have nothing to apologize for, Julien. You did nothing wrong."

Enjolras shook his head yes quickly, almost in a panic. "Yes I did! It's wrong to cry!"

Combeferre frowned and had to resist hugging the tiny, precious boy... Stroking those thick blond curls and rocking him gently. "There is nothing wrong with crying, Enjolras. I cry sometimes, and I am older than you."

The small blond looked up, sniffling. "You do?"

"Mmmhmm. I do. So if you feel like crying in front of me you can. I won't be upset by it, and I promise I will never, ever tell your father."

It was very tempting, but Enjolras shook his head stubbornly, sniffing again. "I can't. I'm sorry."

The older child bit his lip, his heart broken for the small boy before him. "Alright." A pause, then, "May I hug you?"

Enjolras hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. I suppose you may."

Combeferre smiled and hugged him tightly, taking a deep breath as he finally took the small child in his arms as he had been wanting so desperately to do. Julien hugged him back, reluctantly at first, then tighter, sniffing helplessly.

After a moment, Enjolras pulled back first, feeling himself becoming attached which, to him, was a highly dangerous thing to do. Etienne frowned a little, but then smiled warmly. "Well. Thank you, anyway. For letting me hug you."

Julien swallowed thickly and again made a plea to Etienne to stay. "I promise I'll be better, 'Ferre. I won't act childishly again, and I'll even shine your boots if you'd like. I learned how to from my nanny she said it was the only thing I was good at-"

"Oh, Enjolras, no," Comebeferre instantly wanted to hug the small boy again. "No, no there is no need for that, I assure you. And when you are around me you may act as childishly as you like. Also, I hope you don't think of me as a nanny."

The blond swallowed again, looking away. "Ferre?"

"Hmm?"

"I wish you could stay here tonight." He blinked furiously as more tears welled in his eyes. "Father won't be happy... He has to... Talk to me. He's going to be so mad..."

Etienne frowned and put a hand on Enjolras's shoulder. "Maybe I can talk to him about it."

At this, the smaller child quickly shook his head. "No, please... I don't want him to get mad at you and make you leave. Please don't. I can handle it, I promise..."

The older child frowned and bit his lip. "Alright... If you're sure it won't help..."

"I'm sure," Enjolras nodded quickly. "I'll be fine. I promise just... Just so long as you come back tomorrow?"

And, unable to help himself, Etienne wrapped Julien in another tight embrace. "I promise I will. No matter what. I'll be back. I'll always be back."

And Enjolras nodded a little, burying against him, trying with all his might to believe his best and only friend.

* * *

And there it is! The introduction of the antagonist of the story, Mr. Enjolras himself. Please, let me know what you all thought of this chapter!

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


End file.
